The Young Avengers
by Ninja Daughter of Hermes
Summary: In a universe where the DC animated and Marvel films universes coexist, what is Nick Fury to do when Young Justice pops up? He creates a team of young heroes, of YOUNG AVENGERS to rival them, and ensure world safety.But not everything is what it seems.The team has secrets of its own, secrets which must be kept. With the threat of a deadly alien invasion on the rise, there's chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! The ninja is BACK! After school FINALLY ending, I'm ready to write. Flames are appreciated, reviews I am desperate for, and all ideas I will gladly accept with open arms.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own not Avengers, The Amazing Spiderman (movie-verse), Young Justice, or X-Men (Evolution verse).  
Warning: To sum things up, this is like a revamp of Avengers Academy – only it includes the blend of the Skrull invasion, and the Kroloteans. Only with different characters. I'm sorry; I haven't read Avengers Academy, my interest for young heroes falls into Young Avengers, X-men, and Young Justice. How will this work out? Just wait and you'll see… (BTW, this chapter takes place a couple of days after the ending of X-Men Evolution. So the school/public is still very hot on the hate for mutants – heck, they ALWAYS were in the comics and movies. If you watched X-men Evolution, you know what I mean.)**

CHAPTER ONE:

_(One week ago)_  
Nick Fury's P.O.V:

Nick lifted his coffee mug once more to his mouth, when he realized it was empty. He slammed it back onto his desk in anger, as kept his eyes on the clock ahead. "Damn it Stark, where are you?" he muttered angrily.  
That's when a thought struck him. "Come to think of it – where are the rest of them?" This usual tardiness was to be expected of Stark - but the rest of the team? Shaking his head, he stood up to grab some more coffee. Yes, Nick Fury had a coffee addiction. And don't even get started on the doughnuts.

As he rushed to get up, his arm swept something – a file – off his desk. Grumbling, he bent down to pick it up. Deep brown eyes stared back at him from the file. The photo was old, about two years to be exact, and the girl was no more than fourteen in the picture, but he could already see the resemblance the girl had with her criminal parent. Not to mention the resemblance the girl shared with her father - when it came to the way she had an aura of confidence, and how she seemed to have a bossy look about her. Quite ironic this blend was, considering how her parents were about as different as night and day… A rapid fire of knocks interrupted his thoughts. Nick turned towards the door, where Maria Hill stood. "Yes?" he said coolly, keeping his surprise hidden."Sir, they're here." she said in a flat tone.

Nick narrowed his eyes. Although her tone seemed to be somewhat calm, her uncomfortable stance stated something was wrong. He dismissed the thought.  
It was probably one of Tony's stupid antics. Shaking his head absentmindedly, he motioned to let them in. Tony entered the room with a wild grin on his face. "Hey Nick! How's it going?" Natasha clearly annoyed, slapped the back of Tony's head, but he continued smiling anyways. Steve rolled his eyes, while Hawkeye absentmindedly began fiddling with his bow. Bruce just proceeded to grabbing a chair.

Nick grabbed the handful of files on his desk, and thrust them into Tony's hands.  
"We have a problem." he began.

**Raven's P.O.V:  
**_**(ONE WEEK LATER)**_

Raven grit her teeth, as she tried to run for cover. The threat? Mutant dodge ball. Oh how she hated Wolverine's imagination when it came to training sessions.

Why is a simple game of dodge ball so dangerous? The mutant powers involved. "Move it faster half-pints! I 'aint got all day!" Logan barked.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Raven muttered as she barely dodged a frozen pair of dodge balls. FROZEN dodge balls? Really? "_BOBBY." _She spat the name out, venom dripping in her voice. Grabbing a nearby ball off the ground, she scoured the area for Iceman, a.k.a Bobby Drake. She found him "surfing" on thick sheets of ice over the basketball net. Watching him carefully, she ran various scenarios through her head, choosing the perfect moment to strike – and threw the ball, knocking him off the sheet of ice he was on. She smirked at the sound of Bobby's yelp of surprise. "MOVE IT DRAKE!" Logan's deep growl rang through the area.

Bobby scowled, as he made his way towards the "jail"; where Cyclops and Jean acted as the "wardens". He shot a death glare, and stuck his tongue out in Raven's direction as he did so.

Raven bent down to scoop yet another ball off the ground – when she froze. There was the sound of swift foot steps coming towards her. Guessing from the sound of the agile footwork, this person was skilled, and was somewhere above her now – most likely tree hopping. Despite being silent, the each step held great force, as if this person heavily relied on anger to fight. Those were usually the trademarks possessed by Wolverine, but he wasn't in the game. Which meant it could only be one person.  
Raven ducked just as a dodge ball came whizzing past her, barely missing her face. Another whizzing sound came after – wait, scratch that. MULTIPLE dodged the next one, crashing into the ground. Slowly getting up, she heard another whizzing sound – a second too late. BAMF, the ball hit her head, knocking her back onto the shakily toppled over in an attempt to stand up, due to how she was dizzy from the throbbing pain.

"LAURA! THAT AIN'T HOW YOU PLAY KID!" Wolverine bellowed the annoyance clear in his voice.

Laura Kinney, or X-23 as she was originally named, leapt off the tree hanging over Raven, who was currently rubbing her bruised forehead, stumbling around as if drunk. "Why do I feel like a hockey puck?" she mumbled. Laura shrugged her shoulders, as if to apologize. "It was just a dodge ball. I never knew something so small could hurt anyone, especially during training – considering how she was most likely alert of the possibility of this happening." there was a hint of a sneer in her voice, like she considered Raven to be stupid for getting hit.

Logan rubbed his eyes at X-23's obliviousness to the situation. "Well the force you threw it with wasn't that SMALL!"  
Raven noticed his veins pop out, as her tried to control his temper. No, wait - his eyebrows were scrunched together, like he was exhausted. He was frustrated - frustrated at Laura/X-23's inability to grasp the concept of a (supposedly)_ non-violent _game of dodge ball.

Half-an hour later, Raven was being driven to school in Scott's car. She had somehow managed to hitch a ride, due to her "painful injury" and Scott (being the Mr. Nice Guy he was) had allowed her to come. Her ears were ringing from Night-crawler/Kurt and Shadow-cat/Kitty arguing over which song they wanted to listen to. The fact that her head was still throbbing didn't help either. As they approached the school, she noticed a familiar hooded figure roll by on a she had seen Peter Parker dozens of times at school, she hadn't seen him THIS way before. There was something off about him, like he had changed his personality or something. An aura of confidence encircled him as he rolled up to another familiar figure. Gwen Stacey. Not something you would expect of someone who was Scott's friend. All the friends Shades seemed to make were either bullied or had a loner syndrome.

Peter and Gwen were hanging out together quite a lot now days. Then again, they had both lost their fathers recently. Well, Peter had lost his uncle, but he was his father none of the less. They were most likely offering each other gave Gwen a hug, and the two smiled, and walked off together. Wait – he was limping. He was actually doing a good job at hiding it, but the fact than his left foot lifted off the ground at a lower height then his right foot caught her eye. To anyone else, this would have gone unnoticed, but considering how Raven did have the ability to observe/analyze thing REALLY well **(In case anyone has been wondering about her mutation)**this wasn't obscured to her eyes. And where did he get that bruise from?

Raven sub-consciously slammed her hand to her right temple and winced. Ow. _No analyzing Parker and Stacey,_ she scolded herself mentally. It was an old habit of hers – observing people. Due to the fact that she was always analyzing, Raven would often be caught staring at people, a trait that had freaked out the mutant-phobic population of the school even more. She was relieved when the car finally came to a stop. Not waiting, she kicked the car door open, and ran off to – well, she just ran off really. She didn't exactly have a destination in mind. Just someplace away from the bickering of the so called "senior" X-Men. Apparently Scott thought that Kurt had purposely been leaving fur all over his car, and now the two had started fighting. Go figure.

She could already hear the snickers, as she tried to hide her face. Whispers of "mutie" and "freak" came from all directions. Raven rolled her eyes, and tried to pull her hood over her head. Then she noticed that she wasn't wearing a sweater that day, and looked plain stupid pulling the back of her shirt up.  
Wonderful.  
Cursing, swearing and screaming on the inside, Raven collected whatever was left of her dignity and honor, and hurried off to class.

There had been rumors of Mr. Blofis, their English teacher, being transferred, but they had been thought of as mere rumors. Well, let the celebrations begin.  
A mysterious red-haired woman stood at the front of the classroom, her green eyes gazing into the souls of each of the students present. Today, the rumors were proved to be true. Unless she was a supply-teacher/temporary replacement. She seemed to have an urgent look about her. Like there was something she was here to do.  
Probably get the day finished as soon as possible.

"Good morning class." she said, her voice calm and professional. "My name is Miss. Rushman, and I'm here as a replacement for Mr. Blofis, who will be absent today, due to family problems. I do not have all the details, so don't bother asking me. I hate chatterboxes and class clowns, so if one of you manages to tick me off – well, I hope you survive the wrath of your peers because of the extra homework you'll be gifting them." paused and walked over to her desk, and grabbed a stack of papers off her desk. The guys in the classroom took this time to check the new teacher out – as she was wearing a _nice_ skirt today, and her legs were a little, uh, _long_. Raven rolled her eyes, and concentrated on constructing her plan – how to survive her next session with Wolverine after school. Thanks to the Brotherhood getting back on track, and the exposure of mutants; the Wolverine and EVEN the Professor had decided that the kids needed more training.

"Now," continued, "Who here is _excited_ to get started on your book reports?" the sarcasm was pretty evident in her voice.  
Raven slammed her head onto her desk, while everybody groaned - and she could've sworn she saw a couple faint.  
*******************************************************************************************************************

As everyone quickly exited the room, Raven felt a hand fall upon her shoulder. She turned to meet 's deep green eyes. "Raven, isn't it? Raven Sinclair?"  
Raven nodded slowly at first, and then more confidently. Even now, her fake name seemed alien to her. Sometimes, she even found herself coming close to revealing her _actual_ name."Yes m'aam." She answered.

She nodded, and handed her a sheet of paper – a permission form. "I heard you go the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." the teacher continued. Unlike the other people who had pointed that out, she wasn't reflecting any signs of mistrust, disgust, or mutant-phobia. In fact, she reflected interest, as if she were studying a complicated blueprint. The caution she took, was as if she (the blueprint) would turn out disastrously if tampered with the wrong way. "You're mutation is somewhere along the lines of being smart – am I correct?" "I, uh, analyze stuff Miss. I'm not exactly smart. Unless you're talking about a machine or something." she left the part about analyzing people's behavior out, to exclude her of being an even bigger freak. The machine part was a total lie, but she had go _somewhere _along the truth.

She nodded. "This is a permission form for a trip to Stark Tower. There will be a three day workshop to teach you how technology is to be used for a better tomorrow. You will also be taught a couple of simple methods on how to create a finished product – whether it's a building or invention. Only a select few students are going – and I believe YOU, along with a couple of your fellow peers should be representing the mutant population of this school. Well – at least that's what the teachers of this school said when they shoved this form into my hands to give to you." Raven blinked for about half a minute, unsure of what to say. It was at moments like these when her weakness became evident. Sometimes thinking TOO MUCH before one act can waste precious time – or simply spook people out.

"So?" Miss. Rushman asked. "Are you in?"  
Raven pondered over her decision a bit longer. Professor Xavier would no doubt see this as a chance to help strengthen the weak trust humans held in mutants – even if it was something so small. But if it was at Stark Tower of all places – and only a select _few_ were going, it was bound to be publicized.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm in."

The second the bell rang, Raven ran out of the prison cell known as a classroom, and to the closest exit, hoping to get home as soon as possible. It would mean fewer racists to make fun of her – or beat her up like the other Xavier kids. Better safe than sorry.

Jerking her head to the left – she almost screamed. "Holy Futha-mukin crap!"  
X-23 was beside her,and was giving her an odd look for her reaction.  
"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Raven was running a hand through her hair.

The clone of Wolverine shrugged. "They insisted that I _apologize _to you. So there – I have apologized to you." She continued walking as if she had already been forgiven.  
The annoyance was obvious – as was the forced apology. The "_they"_were definitely Wolverine and Professor Xavier, who happened to be the only people in existence X-23 would EVER respect. "Hey, wait a minute. That's not how you apologize child!" Raven angrily fired at her. "I. AM. NOT. A. CHILD!" X-23 hissed angrily, her teeth clenched. Pure rage filling the young clone's eyes; she grabbed Raven's neck, and growled. "Never. Insult. Me. Again." her voice was shaky, as if Raven had just hit a weak spot. Gasping for air, Raven grabbed the arm X-23 was using to choke her, and pressed her thumb down onto the clone's wrist. Immediately X-23 released her grip on Raven's throat, and she fell to the ground, panting.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called angrily.  
Even before she turned around, Raven knew who it was.  
Rogue, one of the senior (and most terrifying) X-Men, was walking towards the two girls, her hands on her hips. Her eyes blazed with fury, and Raven noticed her hand twitching, as if she was dying to take her gloves off and knock somebody out. Not good.  
"What is going on here?" she snapped.  
"Nothing." X-23 said calmly "We were simply discussing our schoolwork."  
"While you choked her death? Yeah, I don't think so sugar. Come on – spill it NOW."

Before any of the accused had a chance to respond, the sound of jeering and insults diverted the attention of the three mutants.  
"Oh crap." Rogue hissed, and ran off to help a younger student who was currently having the shit beaten out of them. "Hey Bobby! BOBBY! WHAT did the Professor say about fighting back?"

It was at this very moment X-23 and Raven silently walked home. Hey, even if she was the victim here, NO ONE interrogates with more intimidation than Rogue. Except for Logan. This was definitely not worth the fear.

*******************************************************************************************************************  
"What is this?" the Professor asked, his voice calm as ever , no doubt in an attempt to control his surprise – and anger. In his hands, he held a familiar notebook.

Raven was currently sitting in Professor Xavier's office, not sure of what to do. Her one thought? _SHIT. _Wolverine was leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowed like he was Batman. Storm was standing behind the Professor as always. Beast was studying her with concern and interest, looking back at her notebook and then her face every often or so. "I-I don't know. It's just a notebook I write in Sir." Raven shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "N-nothing special." she shrugged to emphasize her point.

"_If this is some new part of your mutation do not be afraid to tell me. You can always confide in me, and you don't need to tell everyone." _The Professor's voice whispered into Raven's mind.  
"No, it's not really a part of my mutation. Not quite. I-I see stuff on TV, and I just get ideas. Nothing serious."  
"Oh yeah – a bunch of _conspiracy theories_that have come true. Very minor."The sarcasm was practically dripping in Logan's voice. The Professor seemed to ignore Wolverine's comment, and instead nodded at Raven.

"Very well. I'll be talking to you about this, uh, _skill _later. Now, I hear you have been invited to Stark Tower for a field trip – am I right?" Raven slowly nodded, wondering how the Professor had managed to get such piece of information. Come to think of it – how did he get her notebook? WHY was he snooping around in it? Despite the huge amount of respect Raven felt for the old man - this was kind of creeping her out. And he was masking his emotions, telepathically fooling her. Or, that was her theory, as the 24/7 headaches she had from her analyzing were suddenly another word, the Professor had signed the permission form Raven had awkwardly handed over to him.

One phrase for her thoughts when Raven sat in the school office, waiting for the bus for the trip to arrive.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_  
Apparently, her so called group of fellow peers included Peter Parker (who was three freaking years older than her and not quite a fellow peer as they have never had a conversation), _X-23 _(of all people), Danielle Moonstar (one of the new recruits), Forge – and that was basically everyone she recognized. The rest of her _group_ included a bunch of kids she didn't know and quite a lot of them seemed to be mutant haters. They were all glaring daggers at the four mutants in their group.  
Brilliant.

One word for when they got to Stark Tower.

_DAMN._

The thing looked even bigger than it did on TV. Of course, one of the obvious examples was the fact that the only letter left hanging was the gigantic _A_(due to the so-called alien attack), but besides that it was all. The rest was all just so… "WOAH." Forge said, his eyes practically shining with wonder. Raven face palmed. Great, now he's going to try to replicate whatever he sees at home, and cause a couple _more _explosions than usual until he gets it right. Their tour guide, who turned out to be a monotone voiced brunette with dark glasses, led them down to the front doors. "You each are to be separated into groups of five," (there were fifteen student on the trip) "and will be led by your respectful guides." Two other people (guides presumably) emerged from the front doors.

Raven felt herself zone out, as the guide began calling people forth to stand near their respective guides. Instead, she began to fiddle around with her notebook, checking around its properties (what it was made of, how large it was, where it was most likely named, etc). It wasn't until X-23 had shoved her foreword that Raven had noticed her name was tour guide gave her a look of disgust. "I have called your name multiple times." she hissed.

Yeesh, somebody's got her panties in a twist.

Her group consisted of the only people she recognized: X-23, Forge, Peter, and Danielle. The reason that all the mutants were in one group was probably to set the nerves of some mutant-phobic parents at ease. Parker's aunt (and deceased uncle) was one of the very few humans who weren't disgusted with the very _thought_ of mutants being near their precious spoiled brats. Okay, so maybe she was acting a bit Magneto-ish; which is to say prejudiced against humans. But, in her defense, the entire mutant-phobia system was what had caused her to have everyday brushes with death while on the run.  
She shuddered. No more thinking of her old life. No more thinking about _her_.

Pushing the uncomfortable thoughts of her old life behind, Raven followed her group down through a complicated series of twists and turns through the hallways of Stark Tower, until they finally reached an elevator. While everyone awkwardly got into the small elevator, Raven noticed the looks people were giving them from outside. They were all dressed professional, business-like, but the looks of caution they were being given were plain sub-consciously shrugged her shoulders. Meh. They were probably staring at them because they were a bunch of casually-dressed teenagers. As the elevator doors closed, and they began to go up, their tour guide nervously fingered her belt, like she had a gun strapped to it. Unless, she really did. Raven shook her head. Nah, she probably stuck her hand in her pocket or something.

As the doors opened, the tour guide led them down another labyrinth of hallways – until they reached a closed door. She pressed her hand onto the pad, and punched a set of numbers onto the keypad. Raven smirked. Oh how she loved her mutation (excluding the twenty-four-hour headaches that came with it). She had caught the all of the movements on the keypad, and now had the security code memorized. the doors immediately slid open, and the tour guide motioned for them to go inside. Raven stopped halfway towards the door, when she noticed their guide wasn't coming. "I'm not permitted to come in these quarters." the guide said.

Awkward.

Turning back around, Raven walked into the room. Before she could comprehend what was going on, the doors slid shut behind her. "Am I the only one who is _loving _the tech here?" Forge whispered with glee. Raven rolled her eyes. Of course, only Forge could remain calm in his insane little way at a time like this.

In front of them stood a tall man – with a freaking eye patch. His grave expression stated something was wrong, and it wasn't doing much to settle Raven's hyper nerves. Behind him stood Tony Stark. THE Tony Stark. Tony muthafukin' Stark!  
Tony smirked, while Mr. Eye-patch stared at Raven, as if he were studying a bomb that might explode any minute.

"You must all be wondering about what is going on here." Mr. Eye-patch said. "Remain calm. All your questions will be answered in a moment. My name is Nick Fury, and I am the director of the **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division**, otherwise known as **S.H.I.E.L.D**. We have a proposition for you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE FAMILIAR WITH AVENGERS ACADEMY, YOU KNOW ONE OF THE REASONS THE KIDS HAVE BEEN CALLED. PLEASE REVIEW, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK. SHOULD I CONTINUE? DID YOU LIKE IT? ANY CRITISISM? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
- NINJA DAUGHTER OF HERMES.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello** everyone! The ninja is BACK! After school FINALLY ending, I'm ready to write. Flames are appreciated, reviews I am desperate for, and all ideas I will gladly accept with open arms.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own not Avengers, The Amazing Spiderman (movie-verse), Young Justice, or X-Men (Evolution verse).  
Warning: To sum things up, this is like a revamp of Avengers Academy – only it includes the blend of the Skrull invasion, and the Kroloteans. Only with different characters. I'm sorry; I haven't read Avengers Academy, my interest for young heroes falls into Young Avengers, X-men, and Young Justice. How will this work out? Just wait and you'll see… (BTW, this chapter takes place a couple of days after the ending of X-Men Evolution. So the school/public is still very hot on the hate for mutants – heck, they ALWAYS were in the comics and movies. If you watched X-men Evolution, you know what I mean.)**

CHAPTER TWO:

"You have an eye patch." Forge pointed out awkwardly, amidst the silence.  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at him.

"_We never noticed_." X-23 sarcastically said. Raven smirked at her. For once, she had to side with the clone. "Always had to be the one with the big mouth X." Fury smirked at her as he said this. "Good to see you're on the right side now."  
X-23 popped her claws out and smirked back. "I do miss the killing however."  
Well that was suspicious. Laura knows Eye Patch. Note to Self: ask her about that later.

"Sir, what exactly are you asking us to do? Some science workshop, or …" Peter trailed off, as if unsure of what to say next.  
"This is no field trip Mr. Parker; I am here strictly on business – which is to say, to get you to work with us. S.H.I.E.L.D is what has been keeping this world _safe_ and –"  
"So what, you're like secret agents?" Danielle cut in. Fury sent her a glare.

"More or less." Tony answered for her. Beside her, Raven noticed Peter nervously stiffen at the answer. Fury seemed to notice this. "What – you think the authorities never knew about your _adventures_ _**web-slinger?**_"  
Peter's jaw dropped. "How did …that's … _I don't know what you're talking about_." "Sure you don't" Fury said sarcastically. He pointed his finger towards him. "This a'int my first rodeo kid._ Spiderman _a'int the first hero we've ever dealt with .It's our job to know about these things."

"Wow. Peter Parker is THE _Amazing Spiderman_. Who would've guessed? Sure explains a lot though." Raven blurted out. All heads turned towards her. She face-palmed, and inwardly cursed her big mouth.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked, his eyes narrowed, as if he were Batman. "I've noticed your behavior these days. You hardly came over to hang out with Scott, your usually have a new bruise or bullet wound –"  
"How do know it's a bullet wound?" Fury asked. His voice was filled with suspicion, yes his face remained calm as ever, like he was used to these occurrences. Raven felt her face grow hot._ Lie_, she thought, _divert his attention_._ Do NOT let him suspect you_. The fact that she knew what a bullet wound looked like wasn't supposed to be common knowledge.  
"I just do. I mean, take the way her walks now a days as an example. I've noticed his left foot rise off the ground at a lower height then his right foot. It's as if he is in pain. And, come to think of it – his new strength and endurance during gym. He may pretend to be weak, but it's increased by a lot. Not to mention how he seems to have the same height as Spidey. And –"

"Would you kids _mind_ if we try to stay on track?" Fury said. "It seems to me that each of your little questions seem to stray us off topic." he walked up to what seemed like a laptop, and punched into the keys. Immediately, an image appeared on the window behind him. That's when Raven realized – it wasn't a window. Turns out it was PART of the computer. A screen or projector. On the screen, appeared what seemed to be masked vigilantes. It was the Justice League. "For about a decade, the _League_ has been operating globally, and has been putting the _bad guys_ into jail. Unfortunately, this has been done on their terms, rather than by the law's. We already have the Avengers to deal with so-called _Justice League_, should these so-called heroes go bezerk like last time," another picture popped up on screen. It included Tony Stark in the Iron man armor, _Captain America_ (who was for some reason looking very much alive as opposed to the history books), the Hulk, a blond man in battle armor wielding a hammer, an archer, and what appeared to be MISS RUSHMAN with a gun_.  
_Huh, turns out _somebody _had gone undercover.

"You said you have these dudes to deal with the League." Forge said. His eyes looked calculating, as if he were working on another complicated machine. One that needed to be solved.  
"This implies the fact that there's some more business you want taken care of." Raven finished.  
"Presumably by us." Peter added.  
"So what, is there like another group of heroes that need to be taken care of or something?" Danielle asked curiously.  
"And what makes you think _we_ are capable of dealing with these _heroes_?" X-23 asked.  
Fury only smiled, his eyes stony, like he was calculating their every move. "Good to know you guys are smarter than we thought. A BIG improvement from Tony."  
"HEY!"  
"You are going to be like our Avengers Initiative, for _these_ vigilantes." Fury continued, ignoring Tony's death glare. On the screen, popped up another image of a group of young heroes. The sidekicks (well, most of them were at least) of the Justice League. YOUNG Justice. "So, you expect us to be the _sidekicks _of your _Avengers_ in order to rival this team?" Raven asked. Sure, she was probably going to be like a side dish in all the action, - but hey being able to _call_ herself a hero would be action worthy enough.

"Not sidekicks," Fury said, with a hint of humor in his eyes "more of a special team. A task force, if you will. You will be investigating any unnatural occurrence that we are unfit for. Since you're a bunch of teenagers, you will be dismissed as unimportant – something which can come in handy while undercover."

Fury paused, as if he were waiting for an answer. "What, no questions? You seemed so hell-bent on driving us off course earlier."  
Raven couldn't help but smirk at the guy's attitude. "Actually, yeah. I've got a question. Aren't we supposed to like train or something? And, uh, what about our families? I mean, won't everyone back at the Institute be wondering about our whereabouts?"  
"Yeah, my aunt's going to kill me if I come home with any more injuries." Peter added.  
Oh, right. He was going to have the most trouble. Everyone back at the Xavier Institute would understand somehow, heck they'd even go with the truth. But Peter's aunt wasn't really the type to go with all this.  
"Charles already knows, as do Logan and Ororo. As for your aunt Spidey," Fury pulled out a form from his pocket. "You just got accepted to one of the TOP academies in the country. You've been given a scholarship, and will be moving in this week."  
"What do you mean by moving in Sir?" Peter asked.  
"What I mean is S.H.I.E.L.D will be training you –"  
"We got THAT part buddy." Forge cut in.  
Fury sent him a glare. "At headquarters. You will be kept AT headquarters to make training and your missions more efficient and your arrival will be on time."  
"So, what? We're going to LIVE with a bunch of secret agents?" Danielle exclaimed.  
"Yup." Tony answered, popping the _p_.

"So," Peter said nervously, speaking the question that was on everyone's minds "When do we start?"

_**(Young Justice Headquarters, Mount Justice.) **_  
**NIGHTWING'S P.O.V: **

Dick Grayson, a.k.a Nightwing, was worried. No, that was an understatement. He was worried as FUCK, and was definitely NOT feeling the aster. It had been a week since Artemis's "death", and there had been no word from her or Kaldur. Maybe they were just busy, or on a mission or something. Yeah, nothing was wrong. So, he was calming himself down through the most relaxing activity there can be for a member of the Bat-family. Hacking.  
Besides, he had to scavenge whatever information he could get about this new _team_. Why were they being assembled? There had to be a bigger issue here, something big. Otherwise, why would baldie choose a bunch of misfit rookies? Something want right, like there was a huge gap here. Something missing…

"Nightwing?" he turned to see the team – HIS team – walk up to him. Wonder-girl was waving her hand in from of his face, as she hovered in from of him. "You okay? Because you kind of look like a zombie right now."  
"I'm fine Cassie." he said, trying to hide his yawn. "Really. You guys can take a break or something."  
"Don't think I didn't notice that yawn." Superboy said. Curse that stupid super-hearing.  
"And the others have definitely noticed those bloodshot eyes." Batgirl said, glaring at him.  
"We're worried about you. You should get some sleep." Miss. Martian added. Sweet Miss. M. Always has to be the motherly one.  
"Seriously, I AM FINE." Nightwing protested.  
"Come on; give it a rest, you're turning into Batman dude." Robin (Tim Drake) said. He earned a glare from Nightwing for that.  
"No, more creepy." Beastboy/Garfield Logan piped up. He appeared out of nowhere hanging upside-down from his tail on the railing above Nightwing's head. "Kind of like that new Red Hood."  
That was like a slap to the face. Make that a BITCH-SLAP to the face. Being reminded of Jason – heck being COMPARED to his so-called brother – was just _wrong. _Not that he hated him; he was just a guy with different philosophies. He was a guy that obeyed the _non-killing_rule. And with the family problems they were having (the family problems which Jason was the root of) he was feeling uncomfortable now.

Robin seemed to notice Nightwing's uncomfortable silence. "Hey guys. I totally forgot to, uh, show you!"  
"Show us what?' Beastboy asked, already excited.  
"This, uh…this THING!" Robin continued.  
"What thing?" Superboy asked.  
"OH you mean THAT THING!" Batgirl exclaimed. She gave a quick wink to Robin. "WHAT _THING_ are you talking about?" Bumblebee snapped. "I'll show you the thing!" Batgirl said, grabbing her arm. The team, all holding looks of pure awkward, followed Batgirl and Robin, so they could see whatever this _thing_ was. Nightwing mouthed a quick _thank-you _to Batgirl and Robin before he went back to hacking in peace.

He suddenly smirked, though his eyes were cold. "Don't think I didn't notice you there." A figure wearing a red helmet leapt off his hiding place above Nightwing. "What can I say? We've been trained by the best." The Red Hood/Jason Todd did a quick bow as he landed upon saying this, a hint of pride in his voice. "What do you want Jason?" Nightwing hissed. "Me?" The Red Hood replied, the sound of fake innocence in his voice. "Nothing really. I just came here to check if the brat had died yet or if he's gotten an IQ increase and decided to quit today."

"Admit it," Nightwing teased "You do care."  
"Fuck you Grayson." "Love ya too bro."

"What ya hacking into tonight?" Jason suddenly said (obviously desperate to change the subject of him _caring_) looking over Nightwing's shoulder to get a view of the computer. He let out a loud whistle. "Is that S.H.I.E.L.D? Those bastards are even worse than Cadmus. You know what you're dealing with Dickie-bird?"  
Nightwing sent his younger brother a death glare. "Stay AWAY from them."  
"Who? Your little _Junior Justice League_? What the hell would I want from them?"

"I'm not stupid Jay."  
"You sure about that Grayson?"  
As if on cue, Nightwing made an attempt at delivering a Bat-Glare. Jason only rolled his eyes at this.  
"You know what I mean. I SAW you scanning that little file just now. Stay _away_ from those kids. Whenever you're desperate for S.H.I.E.L.D info don't try asking them."  
"Ah, only you can remain so attentive while hacking and STILL manage to have a conversation with a _psycho _at the same time."  
"Like you can't."  
"Nah, I'm usually hacking while I kill people. The attentiveness is already there of course. Otherwise I'd be dead"  
"Yeah well you better not KILL them next time you're interested in S.H.I.E.L.D's dirty secrets."  
"What – you think I'm going to kill them? I'm NOT _evil_, you know that. I don't shed innocent blood." Nightwing raised an eyebrow at this. "You kill practically anyone who gets in your way."  
"That's justified, they deserved it."  
Nightwing slammed his fist onto the desk. "Damn it! We've had this conversation before! You can't just _kill_ anyone who gets in your way!"  
The Red Hood let out a sharp whistle. "Never heard you say a bad word before Grayson. What, you feel like a big boy now?"**  
**Cue the awkward silence and the look of pure murder and frustration on Nightwing's face.  
"Right," The Red Hood said awkwardly. "I'll be leaving now."  
"Yeah, you better leave."

Turning back to his work, the hero couldn't help but worry about this new team, and what this information could mean for HIS team. S.H.I.E.L.D seemed hell-bent on saving the world faster than the League, like the JLU were a bunch of villains rather than heroes. They'd be desperate to find a way to shut them down. His team was definitely going to be in for more training. And a spy would be much appreciated. After a moment of thinking, he smiled. He knew _exactly_who to put on the job

**RAVEN'S P.O.V:**

Four days later, everyone was sitting in the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier in awkward silence. "So," Forge said "Anyone have a watch?"  
Danielle glanced at the watch on her wrist. "It's three a.m." Everyone groaned.  
Raven banged her head as she leaned against the wall. "WHY? Why must they torture us with sleep deprivation?" Apparently Nick Fury found midnight the ideal time to pick up his so called _team_. Although he DID have a point, when he gave them all a lecture about _being secret and all that._  
X-23 merely shrugged. "I don't really see the point in moaning. I've been through worse, and waking up this late is nothing compared to my training in the past."

Everyone stared at her.

"You call this LATE?" Peter asked, setting his head down on the table in front of him. "I've never woken up this early for training – and I have a _paranoid aunt _to worry about!"  
"Who said we were training?" Raven cut in.  
Forge glared at her. "Whose side are you on?"  
Raven merely shrugged her shoulders.  
"Who said you kids couldn't sleep?" A (now familiar) annoying voice said.

They all turned to see Tony Stark walk in, a large bottle in his hand. Peter immediately made a big show of clearing his throat. "Uh _Sir_?"  
Tony stared at him expectantly, obviously waiting for his answer. "Yeah?"  
"Uh, shouldn't you be _resisting_ the temptation to drink alcohol in front of _minors_? You know, since you're an adult and supposed to be _responsible_, and be an example for us_?_"  
Tony stared at him, a blank look on his face. "Nope, not really."  
Forge, who appeared to be dying of boredom, was twitching as his fiddled around with his hands. Tony raised an eyebrow, silently asking, _What the fuck is up with him?  
_Raven quickly mouthed, _ADHD,_ to the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.  
"Hey Danielle,"  
Danielle nodded towards Forge. "Yeah?"  
"Can I have your watch for moment?"  
Nodding slowly, the psychic slid off her watch, and passed it to the paranoid super-human-teenaged-genius. Raven felt like face palming right there. Giving ANY machine (big or small) to Forge clearly spelled disaster. True to his personality, Forge immediately pulled out a screwdriver, and began taking the small watch apart. Danielle's eye's widened in realization. But of course, she was too late. "HEY!"

The sound of a door being opened (or violently opened so slammed into the wall) echoed throughout the room. Nick Fury calmly walked into the room, holding a doughnut in his hand. For a moment, everyone simply stared at him in silence. Swallowing the _entire doughnut whole_. Fury pulled out a couple of files out from his pocket, and passed one out to the teenagers. 'These," he said, "are like your orientation packages. In them, you will find the direction the each of the rooms you are _permitted in_, your training schedule, your school schedule, limited information on your teachers as well as the _training rooms_ they will be found in, and the names of which of your teachers are to be your mentors."  
"We have _mentors_?" X-23 hissed.

Oh joy. Judging from the look on her face, Raven guessed that the mutant was ticked off at how he had given them mentors. Probably found it insulting, the way a teenager would hate being babysat. "Breakfast is in four hours. I suggest you go throughout you packages so you don't make idiots out of yourselves when it comes to finding your classes and mentors." After that happy speech, Fury left the room, leaving the least responsible adult, (well, as far as she could guess) a.k.a Tony Stark in charge as their temporary chaperone. Well, she could just do what she was told and flip through the package in her lap. Heck, it would spare her from humiliation. On her first day at the X-Mansion Raven had accidentally ended up in the Danger Room for her class with Jean and Scott. And the Danger Room was set on the highest level possible. Enough said.

"Okay," Peter held up his package "let's see who our _mentors are_."Everyone stared at him. "Okay," he said slowly "I guess I go first."He held up the first page, which held a photo of the muthafukin' Captain America. "WOAH." he blurted out loud. "Don't get your panties in a twist kid. You'll be wishing he was dead when you begin training." Tony said, taking another swig from his bottle. He rubbed a bruise o his neck for emphasis. "Warning: if he ever insists you try boxing – say NO." Peter nodded slowly, backing away from Tony, holding an awkward look on his face. He turned towards Forge. "So – who did you get?"

Forge shrugged, and opened his package. His jaw dropped, and he began shaking like popcorn kernel. "THIS IS SO COOL!" Forge's eyes widened, as he ran up to Tony, jumping up and down. Tony gave the hyper mutant a forced smile. He looked like her was about to call the authorities for protection any moment. "YOU'RE MY MENTOR! DOES THIS MEAN I GET TO TRY ON THE IRON MAN ARMOR? DO I GET TO USE IT? OOOOH, DO I GET TO MAKE MY OWN ARMOR? DO YOU LIKE CHEESE? CHEESE IS GOOD FOR THE UNIVERSE! CHEESE IS THE BASIS OF THE UNIVERSE! DOES THE ARMOR I GET HAVE ALL THE FUNCTIONS OF YOUR ARMOR? –"  
"Uh, _no_. No armor for you." Tony cut in. He appeared to be on the verge of smashing his bottle into Forge's skull.  
Forge immediately slumped down into his seat, resembling a deflated balloon. "This mentor thing stinks."

Raven, rolling her eyes at Forge's fan-boy outburst, decided to open her package. She was bored to death anyways, and was getting sick of analyzing kitchen appliances. Her mentor was…

The Hulk.

Now it was her turn to have her jaw drop. Why the Hulk? Couldn't it be someone a bit less violent? Someone she wouldn't have to be afraid of? Someone who wouldn't come close to taking her life? Looking up, Raven realized the silence that had hit the room. "Wasn't expecting that huh?" Tony asked a thin smirk on his lips. His eyes were cold, expressing disgust at her reaction of – well, disgust. "WHO did you get?" Danielle asked. "You seem pretty shocked at who your mentor is."  
Her face feeling redder than the Dorito Hulk (The Red Hulk), Raven slowly held up her package. "I got the Green Guy." she said, trying to act casual about it. Boy did she fail. She could tell everyone was now feeling sympathy for her. And if there was one thing Raven truly loathed, it was sympathy. Whether it was fake sympathy from the people in her neighborhood that had looked down on her mother and herself, or the real sympathy people would give her for being a _freak_. So of course, she wanted to wipe the looks of sympathy off everybody's faces. No, she wanted to BLEACH them.

"Who is this?" X-23 held up her package, and turns out she'd gotten the redhead. Funny, she actually appeared to be _helping _Raven, by diverting all the attention towards her. As if on purpose… "That would be Natasha. Since you both are ultra violent crazy psychopaths, and experts at killing, this was an easy pick." Tony said all this bluntly, somehow managing to have a straight look on his face. Although she seemed unsure whether or not Tony had been joking, X-23 simply shrugged. "Works for me."

"Hey, how come I don't have a mentor?" Danielle seemed to be on the verge of anger. Which was bad, considering how she was usually a peacemaker (although she DID have jealousy issues, hint hint, cough cough.). And when she lost control, her powers would go out of control. Seeing your greatest fears comet to life and terriorize you is not a fun pastime.  
"Uh, we didn't really have anyone mystical - " Tony began.  
"I"M PSYCHIC!"  
"It's the same thing, get over it. Thor's the closest thing to mystical we've got, and he's not into mind-control - "  
"Since when do psychics CONTOL PEOPLE? We read minds, or in my case FEARS. Only the nutjobs are into mind-control. And yeah, maybe I can make them terrorize people - BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT HERE. The point is, you have insulted psychics worldwide and - "  
"Hey kid, calm down. And you HAVE a mentor."  
"Really then? WHO?" Danielle's sarcasm was obvious, as she was holding up her blank cover (which had the mentors on it). Her eyes narrowed, and for a moment, the sweet hippie-type girl appeared to be murderous.  
"Well, sort of." Tony threw his hands up in the air, and Raven could see his frustration over the subject. And perhaps a hint of fear. That's when she wondered - what did Tony Stark fear?  
The psychic raised an eyebrow at his response.  
"You'll have to be working on your own though, but we MIGHT be able to call someone in."  
"Who? And what's the catch here?''  
Tony gave a thin smile, a signal that the matter was classified. There was a twinkle in his eyes , which made Raven curious about the _possible_teacher's identity.

A loud sound, resembling a gunshot, diverted all the attention in the room towards Forge. His face was covered in ash, and he had a wild grin on his face. "Watches plus micro-ovens equal explosions." He said bluntly. Tony's jaw dropped, and Raven could see him trying not to laugh. "Kid," he said, you are so dead. Fury's gonna be pissed."  
Another stream of conversations began, and Raven, uninterested, zoned out. She wasn't really interested in listening to tales of gruesomely detailed horror - Fury's rage. Slamming her head on the table, she closed her eyes for a minute. She was instantly caught off guard, and fell asleep.

Yawning loudly, Raven snapped her eyes open, and sat up. Looking around, it took her a moment to realize everyone else had fallen asleep with her. Peter was in his chair drooling over the table, while Forge lay passed out ON the table (which had a strange variety of tools and kitchen appliances which were taken apart). Danielle was in her chair, leaning against the wall. And for some reason, Tony was hugging a gigantic bottle, sprawled across the floor. "Glad to see _someone's _awake." Raven jumped, surprised. Fury was standing in the doorway, a coffee mug in his hand. Once again, he was going all Bat-Glare on her with his piercing one eye. It was creepy how it seemed to gaze deep within her soul...

"It's eleven thirty. You're late."  
It took a horrified glance at the clock to realize he wasn't bluffing. The mutant sheepishly ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry Boss." she shrugged her shoulders. "I've never woken up so late before."  
Fury walked over to Tony's limp body, and gave it a kick. "Stark, you better get your ass up and running before I have to - "  
The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist gave a loud snort, and gave a wild yell. Hie eyes opened, and he groggily propped himself up with his elbow. "Here, take this." he muttered sleepily, and held his bottle out towards Fury who in turn glared at him. "Fine," Tony snapped "be that way. Here," he threw the bottle in Raven's direction. She caught it, and noticed it was filled with what appeared to be a strange assortment of coffee and alcohol.

Fury,shaking his head, walked towards Raven and handed her a card. Her face was on it, along with a bar code. Why did it have to be her school photo? The one where she had gotten all muddy, thanks to her class with Logan? "And this is?" Raven asked, a hint of rage at the choice of the photo. "Your ID card," Fury explained. "Flash it before any door here, and you'll be able to enter - should that room be within limits," Fury smiled at her as he said this " Which means you won't be able to sneak out after hours, or have any snooping around in any rooms you might get your friend," he nodded in Forge's direction "to try and hack into. You will also be using this to communicate with base, and with the rest of your team-mates when off field. Com-links will be given before each investigation - and taken back after. This will also be a badge of sorts. You WILL be investigating for us undercover. Should you get caught by someone in authority, you are to show them your card in order to get home free."

Raven fingered the glossy card, and tried to ignore the intense increase in her ongoing headache as she sub-consciously analyzed it. "Sweet."  
"As you are the second one to have woken up," he glared at her _team-mates_ "and didn't get _hungover ,"_ he glared at Tony,_ "you will be explaining this to your team-mates once they wake_ up.X-23 is already in her first mentoring session." It was then, that Raven noticed the clone wasn't around. Wow, she was usually so ninja-like she hardly remembered she was there. She had assumed she was lurking around somewhere in ninja-mode, as there were dozens of areas for her to sneak off to.

Raven nodded. "Right now, however," Fury said, glancing at his watch (which was absolutely pointless, as there were about three clocks in the room; he could have easily turned his head at several acute angles too see them). "It's time for your first mentoring session with Dr. Banner."  
Her heart dropped into a fiery pit of doom as she heard those words. As prejudiced as it seemed, she was terrified of the Hulk - from what she had heard on the news. And from what she had seen. he had seemed so angry, so full of rage. Loose, without control. the worst part was, she had noticed how he seemed to have a small bit of staggering control over himself. She could see there was even more of the monster slipping out of the man's grasp, just trying to break out...

"Miss. Sinclair, did you hear what I said?" Fury barked, shattering her train of thought.  
Raven jumped. "Yeah." she said quickly, and instantly grabbed her package off the table. She would need it for directions. "Yeah, I'll be on my way now." She walked towards the door, terror consuming her. The feeling of terror consumed her, as she felt Fury's eye shooting lazers into her head, as if reading her thoughts.

It took her forever to finally find 's lab. She had wound up in the communications room twice, and had bombarded the cafeteria (full of agents), and had left in eerie silence. She even came close to getting herself locked in storage. Man she hated how this thing was huge. Her destination was found near the janitor's "closet" (or gigantic room for all the janitors). About to knock, Raven remembered she was supposed to flash her card somewhere on the door. Holding up the card, she searched the door's area for somewhere to flash it under. Technically, near the handle would be an ideal place, but there was no slot , keypad or anything. She tried knocking the door. After a moment of waiting, there was still no response. So, she kicked the door. Which was sheer stupidity, as it didn't budge, and all she had accomplished was a throbbing heel.

"Here, let me help you." a voice said. Raven turned around to see a man with glasses walk up towards her. As unkind as it would sound - he looked like a crazy scientist with his dark circles. Not evil, just crazy. He held out his hand, and Raven stared at him for a minute. Okay, so he seemed a bit untrustworthy, but it was because there was a look of an insane genius about him. The fact that his polite personality seemed to co-exist with this wild desire for knowledge she could see, a wild desire to discover, was a bit unsettling.  
Not knowing what possessed her, Raven gave him her card anyways.

"You're supposed to flash it under the door knob - er, handle. I know it's stupid, but you'll have to control your rage." he shook his head as he said this. He seemed to crack a smile at the last part, about controlling rage, as if there was some hidden joke associated with it. "You'd think they'd change that, and add something which lacked the stupidity of this idea." he muttered, as if to himself, as he handed Raven her card back.

She paused before walking inside. "Listen," she said. The guy nodded, silently asking her to go on. Raven nearly thought about forgetting to ask, afraid of his reaction, but decided to ask due to his somewhat calm/Nice-Guy appearance. "Is-is HE a nice guy? He isn't scary, or creepy or anything? Right?"  
The guy let out a soft chuckle. "I'd say I'm a pretty nice guy." he said, as if he found her fear normal, and yet amusing. Raven's jaw dropped in realization. "Oh, OH!Uh, sorry, I was just afraid you'd be strict, or - " "It's alright kid. You're not the first person to be afraid of me." He let out a sad smile, as if the thought of her fearing him was depressing.

Great, now she felt like a first-class jerk. motioned for her to go inside.

The lab was about the size of a two or three school classrooms, and papers lay scattered everywhere. Chemistry supplies lay on the desks, tables and floor, on top of various files and papers. There were even potato chips bags, bottles of pop, and various mugs of coffee lying around. "Uh, Sir?" "It's a bit messy, I know. I'll just ah," Dr. Banner hastily threw a pile off papers of his desk, and into his drawer. He gestured to a stool which sat across from the chair behind his desk. "Have a seat."

They sat in silence for about ten minutes or so.  
"So."  
"So."  
"You're my mentor."  
"Uh, yeah."  
'What exactly are you supposed to teach me?" "You're pretty smart, judging from your grades and this." Dr. Banner held up Raven's notebook.

Raven felt her heart stop beating. Was there anyone who didn't know about her conspiracy theories? They were made out of sheer curiosity, and for fun. How was she supposed to know most of them were true? "You've got a lot of knowledge in there Raven," he said, tapping his head for effect. "I'm going to teach you how to use that knowledge. Me, not Him, are we clear on that?"  
Raven nodded. She could already see his rocky relationship with the neighbor in his body.

"Good," he continued" These ideas - how do they come to you?" Raven shrugged. "They just do. I mean, I start wondering, and I begin connecting the dots. I begin to make assumptions, use facts, little details. For example, I first guessed that there was such thing as the Avengers, when the rumors of Captain America's ghost started. What if someone new had taken the mantle? And if they had - why? And people had talked of lighting around him - couldn't that be a mutant working with him? And Iron Man? All these new heroes, with no connection to the Justice League - why was the solo act working for them? Perhaps, they had help? If not the League, maybe their own team?" Dr. Banner nodded again, and opened his drawer. Pulling out a gigantic book, he slammed it onto the table.  
"What's this?"  
"Homework." he smiled, a hint of evil on his face as he pulled two larger books out. "Your analyzing allows you to grasp concepts with more ease than average people. If you want to be a good investigator, you need to learn how to read people better. Fine, you can read their expressions - but can you match that with the facts, and create profiles, motives, intentions, etc? Read these," her dumped the books into Raven's arms "And try and use this information ."  
"These are textbooks on psychology, criminal theory, and _pressure points_? HOW it this supposed to help me?"  
The doctor smirked. "You tell me. You should already be putting to pieces together."

Raven scowled, swearing loudly, and covered her mouth.

OOPS.

Dr. Banner only raised an eyebrow at this. "I swear your temper is just like his." he muttered, chuckled softly to himself.  
"Who's?' Raven asked. 's eyes widened, as if he had spoken of a taboo. "N-nothing. Ah," he glanced at his watch "I believe this session is over. It was originally set for an hour, but was cut down to fifteen minutes due to you being late. By the way, you're next class is with your team-mates. With Natasha." She nodded and got up, unable, to shake the thoughts on who the guy ( she was being compared to) was.  
"I'll pray for you." Dr. Banner added, as she left the room.

Wait_ - WHAT?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW, IT'S MAINLY A FILLER CHAPTER, VERY BAD OF ME, BUT I'LL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME - I PROMISE! BTW, RAVEN IS NOT OUR BELOVED TEEN TITANS RAVEN, THE NAME IS MERELY AN ALIAS. PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICISM IS APPROVED OF!  
_NINJA DAUGHTER OF HERMES_  
**


End file.
